explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Terrors
' |image= |series= |production= 40274-191 |producer(s)= |story= Shari Goodhartz |script= Pamela Douglas and Jeri Taylor |director= Les Landau |imdbref=htt0708751 |guests=Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien, John Vickery as Andrus Hagan, Duke Moosekian as Gillespie, Craig Hurley as Peeples, Brian Tochi as Kenny Lin, Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan, Deborah Taylor as Chantal Zaheva |previous_production=Galaxy's Child |next_production=Identity Crisis |episode= TNG S04E17 |airdate=18 March 1991 |previous_release=Galaxy's Child |next_release=Identity Crisis |story_date(s)=44631.2 (2367) |previous_story=Galaxy's Child |next_story=Identity Crisis }} =Summary= The Enterprise is searching a binary star system in an effort to find the USS Brattain, a Federation science vessel which went missing a month previous. The crew locates the ship but the Brattain is derelict, and all the crew are dead save one: the ship's Betazoid science adviser, Andrus Hagan, who is discovered hiding in a room just off the bridge. Hagan has somehow survived, but he has been shaken by the experience and is in a profound catatonic state. Counselor Deanna Troi tries to use her telepathy to contact Hagan. Meanwhile, Geordi and Data set to work repairing the Brattain but discover that although everything is in working order, the ship still fails to move. Dr. Crusher determines that all of the Brattain's crew died at each other's hands. That night onward, Troi has trouble sleeping, encountering the same dream of a mysterious voice stating "Eyes in the dark, one moon circles". Troi starts to believe Hagan was influenced by the same dream. Four days later, with the investigation stalled, Captain Picard decides that the time has come to move on, but the crew find the ship also stalled like the Brattain. Data discovers that both ships are trapped in a spatial phenomenon known as a "Tyken's Rift", and they can only escape through the force of a tremendous explosion. However, as they work at determining how to create this explosion, the crew starts becoming irritable and experiences hallucinations. Dr. Crusher realizes that everyone, but Troi, has failed to achieve R.E.M. sleep since entering the rift, leading to their current state. As violence begins to erupt around the ship, Picard assigns Data, who does not sleep or dream and is therefore unaffected, as acting Captain. Data eventually attempts to use a pulse from the deflector aimed at the center of the rift to create the explosion, but this fails to produce any effect. As Data looks for other solutions with Troi, Troi gets an idea that her dreams of "eyes in the dark, one moon circling" is a description of a hydrogen atom. Data and Troi work out that there must be another ship from a psychic race trapped on the other side of the rift who is aware of their presence but looking for hydrogen to create an explosion. Troi goes to sleep to contact the other species through the dream, while Data vents hydrogen into the rift. An explosion soon occurs, and both the Enterprise and the alien ship are freed. As the crew recovers, Data returns the ship to Picard, but not before ordering everyone to get some sleep. =Errors and Explantions= Plot Oversights # La Forge claims they can't use a photon torpedo to blast free of the rift, but eventually the crew supplies hydrogen for some type of chemical or nuclear explosion. Isn't a matter/antimatter explosion more powerful than either of these? That's why La Forge made the claim – a photon torpedo exploding inside the rift could severly damage, or even destroy, the trapped ships. In addition, the aliens may be vulnerable to anti matter # Absence of Vulcans on board Enterprise preventing the use of a mind meld with the catatonic Betazoid. Under the circumstances, a mind meld would have too risky. # The aliens needing large amounts of hydrogen, which is the most common element in the universe. The alien's supply may have nearly exhausted. Internet Movie Database Plot holes # When Dr. Crusher is giving her report of the autopsies, she shows a file from the Captain's Log of the Britain. This assumes that Picard had not already been watching them. Giving what had happened on the ship, Captain Picard should have been watching those logs himself to learn what had happened to the other Captain's ship. She may be showing the log file in order to provide some context for the conclusions of the autopsy reports. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Tuesday, November 02, 1999 - 4:31 am: The duty shifts must have really been messed up for the next couple of days, given how long the crew was deprived of sleep. Kail on Tuesday, November 02, 1999 - 10:22 am: I don't think they were deprived of sleep, just no dreams, REM sleep. margie on Tuesday, November 02, 1999 - 11:59 am: If I remember my psychology class, REM sleep (dream sleep) is the most important phase of sleep. Being deprived of that over a few nights can wreck havoc with your system. It's almost as bad as not sleeping at all! KAM on Wednesday, November 03, 1999 - 7:44 am: Also Picard and some of the others looked like hell toward the end there. I think the crew will probably get 8 plus hours sleep then try to readjust their sleep schedules. # Spockania on Friday, September 15, 2000 - 10:36 pm: I'm sure Data and the Computer could run things for 24 hours or so. Probably the Computer wouldn't even need Data. What I am curious about... sleep deprivation is a pretty 'standard' tactic in not-so-ethical interrogations, since it disorients the person and hinders their concentration. Considering the nature of Starfleet's enemies, like the Cardassians, wouldn't at least SOMEONE on board recognise the symptoms before a special medscan showed it? Souldn't, in fact, the symptoms be cross referenced in the medical diagnostic computer database? It may not be possible for anyone to make the connection. # Jesse on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 4:49 am: I'm sure this has been touched on, but was there NO WAY to get the Enterprise moving, even slightly? What about decompressing a shuttle bay? What about evacuating a section of the ship and decompressing it? Depending on which direction the ship was facing, any decompression may have pushed the ship deeper into the rift! # BrianA on Saturday, March 06, 2004 - 12:01 am: When Troi has her last conversation with the Betazoid survivor (whom we never see again afterward) he repeats some of the things from the voices he heard. At one point he says "One moon circles" and Troi does not react. A few seconds later he says "Eyes in the dark" and Troi realizes that she is hearing the same things. She was not paying much attention, because she also heard "One moon circles" in her dreams. Possibly a side effect of the lack of Dream sleep. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation